


Daddy's Boy

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Parking Lot Flashes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Stiles is a slutty boy, oh yes he is!Or Stiles is the town's baby boy.





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Series of quickly written short stories (usually while waiting in a parking lot) to motivate my muse.

Stiles doesn't try to deny it, he's a slut. Like a grade-A bonafide cannot deny loves sucking older man dick. Case in point, he’s currently deep throating Peter Hale in the front seat of the lawyer’s Mercedes. His own pants are painfully right, but he doesn't care. He's been dreaming about this all day in class, trying hard not to pop a boner at the memory of the taste of the man’s dick. Mr. Hale has a tight grip on his hair, growing it out was totally a smart choice he thinks as Mr. Hale forces his face down into his pubes. Stiles relaxes his throat automatically, swallowing only after Mr. Hale keeps him pressed tight to his groin. It's several more minutes before he can hear the tell-tale grunt the proceeds Mr. Hale’s orgasm. Stiles happily sucks it all down and when Mr. Hale loosens his grip he slides off, making sure to pause a moment right before he pulls off to sever that string of come he feels going down the back of his throat. Stiles sits up and swallows, taking a moment to wipe the edges of his mouth. Without hesitation he sits back in his seat and pulls open his pants and starts jerking off, breathy moans filling the car as he starts fisting himself. He whines at the familiar tingle of his impending orgasm and when it crashes over him he says a breathy, “Mr. Hale" on an exhale. He looks over at the older man smugly and Mr. Hale reaches over, swiping at a strand of his come where it’s landed on Stiles’ chest. Bringing the finger to his mouth he sucks it off. 

“Brat.” 

Stiles relaxes back into the seat, enjoying the afterglow. 

***

“Hello, Mr. Argent,” Stiles says innocently when the door opens. Alison is with Scott in the next town over. He’d reassured his two friends that he'd keep her dad distracted and well if they kept each other distracted so they stayed away, win-win Stiles thinks gleefully.

He steps inside, making sure to brush past the older man lightly. Without hesitation Stiles heads to Mr. Argent’s office. It’s soundproof for business, so Stiles can be as loud as he likes when they're locked in there together. The familiar click of the lock sounds behind him and Stiles starts stripping his shirt off, back still turned towards Alison’s dad. Soon he's down to just the ass framing jock strap that Mr. Argent prefers him to wear. (Well when he's sober, when he’s drunk he favors Stiles in tiny scraps of lace that barely contains his junk). Stiles bends over, hands braced against the solid cherry wood desk and wiggles his ass cockily. Sometimes Mr. Argent likes to take his sweet time, but not today. Soon Stiles is moaning his heart out, shouting words of encouragement to the older man to go harder and faster. “Please, daddy, please. I've been such a good baby boy,” he cries out in delight. It doesn't take much for Stiles to be a shivering mess, and soon the familiar stilling of Alison's dad and the twitch of his cock as it empties inside of him sets the boy off. Stiles grinds back against the older man as he tugs himself to completion, making sure to be as lewd as possible in his noises. (Mr. Argent always responds better the more vocal Stiles is during their encounter.) Making sure to swivel his hips and clench his ass a few times, Stiles straightens up and stretches, pulling off the man’s cock. Nonchalantly he turns around before curling up against the man to give him a filthy filthy kiss. Stiles really does love Alison and Scott dating.

***

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stiles chants as he bounces on Mayor Blackwood’s cock. He uses the arms of the mayor’s chair for leverage as he rides the older man as hard and fast as possible. “Okay, yes, yes, yes,” he babbles as the man tightens his hold on him. “Come on, daddy, give it to me,” he groans in desperation. He turns his head to the side, awkward angle be dammed as he sucks the blonde man’s tongue into his mouth. He whimpers in desperation and begs some more between kisses. Soon there's a shout behind him and warmth flowing out of his ass as the mayor continues to fuck him after his orgasm. A large warm hand tightens around him and before Stiles can catch his breath he’s flying apart.

***

“So son, how was your weekend?” the sheriff asks as he starts taking off his belt. 

“Oh you know, just the usual, dad,” Stiles says innocently.


End file.
